DarkesT HouR
by AngeGlace
Summary: Eighteen Year Old Carly is living a depressing boring life in Alabama until she meets someone who will change her forever. Will Carly trust him enough not to revert back to computer nerd? Will she accept what shes been looking for? Rating mite change
1. Prologue

_This is my very first fan fiction please don't be too hard and make me QQ. :-/ I hope I'm not a bad writer._

_DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Shit. But I'm hoping I will own Damon one day...whether he likes it or not XD._

DARKEST HOUR

Prologue

My name is Carla Josefine and I am 18 years old. My friends call me by Carly. I'm 5'6, mocha caramel-like complexion, with shoulder length blackish brown hair. I lived with my hard-working mother, Sharline Josefine. She works long hours as a doctor at Baptist Hospital. I worked as a cashier at this fast food restaurant called Jackz. Time after time, It was an annoying job with some annoying ass people, but I had to deal with was the only thing I had right now, so I didn't want to give it up until I found something better. I was hoping that I would have another job by the time I started college at ASU (Alabama State University) in September.

Day after day...I went straight to the laptop in my room after getting off from work. Sighing to myself, I couldn't find anything that was appealing to me. Playing Warcraft III nor S€cond Life would relief my boredom for only a while until I got bored again I've through this so many times before...There seemed like nothing else better to do than to surf the net on my free time or play computer games. Oh yeah, sure I can drive and everything but that doesn't really help that much. I live in the lamest city of Alabama...Montgomery, Alabama, which only has one sky scraper called the RSA tower. It seemed there was nothing to do in the town besides going to the mall. I mean that was fun and everything but I wish there was more to life than just going to the mall and movies.

Don't get me wrong. I do have fun. It's just that I rarely do anything fun because all my friends are either busy working or in school. And also it seemed like I've always felt distant ..maybe it was because I hung out with the wrong people...I don't know but I seemed like I never seemed to always fit in. Even in Jr high, I had felt that feeling with my friends. I was hoping that would pass someday.

It seemed like everyday and everything was simultaneously happening over and over again. I've started to feel more sorry and sorrier for myself as time passed on. Maybe I was becoming depressed thinking the thought of everything would be the same forever. However, one day I met someone who would change my life forever.

Damon Salvatore.

_Please Review! And I will update sooner :D And sorry for my grammar errors. I will try to do better next update._


	2. Chapter 1 The Visitor

_A/N: Carly's POV will be first person and the rest third person... I know I'm probably killing you guys with the grammatical errors but hey writers liberty.._

Chapter One

The Visitor

...............

Carly's POV

Sitting on the wooden floor of the living room, I watched the end of the first Twilight movie. Sparkly vampires are so overrated,

I thought as I munched on a juicy chili cheese pup. I mean, come on, it takes all the supposed dangerous image of a vampire away with all the glittery lights. Sighing to myself, I stretched my arms and got off from my place on the floor to get ready for work. I was scheduled to work the second shift today.

After ironing all my clothing and putting on my uniformed khakis, I buttoned my clown like yellow shirt and positioned my red visor neatly on the top of my head. I could already predict that this was going to be a busy day, seeing that every Friday usually was. Knowing that I would be a few minutes late by the time I arrived at work, I then ran out the door, locked the door, and bounced down the concrete steps. However, I suddenly froze in the middle of the last step seeing this eerie bird next to the car.

I was a sucker for animals and birds. I loved all types of cats, especially tabby cats, small furry dogs, and all kinds of birds. But, this bird..this black crow...was an abnormally huge with intriguing shiny silver tipped feathers. Startled and fascinated at the same time, I went back up the steps and unlocked to the door to throw out some bird seeds for this crow. I wouldn't dare leave this bird hungry, since I usually feed the pigeons and cardinals on a regular basis. As I stepped down the last step of the back steps, I threw the seeds carefully near the crow. Apparently though, the crow didn't want any food. As the seeds dropped to the sandy ground, the ink-like ebony crow turned around. It had been previously starring at me only slightly; however, it twisted around in 45 degree angle to look right dead at me. Its sinister haunting beady eyes seemed as if it was starring right into my soul. I shuddered as the disturbing crow started to frighten me momentarily. Suddenly, without warning the crow raised its wings and made a beeline towards the horizon.

That was odd, I thought, as I began to walk toward the car, still feeling a bit creeped out by the crow.

...............

Damon's POV

Taking a sip of the half empty glass of bourbon, Damon sat on the couch in his home, contemplating his next move. Hmm...what should he do now? He knew he should be thinking and planning about going to the Love Shack Club tonight for a hot tasty meal. Yet, he couldn't get the girl out of her mind. Still smelling the luscious intoxicating scent of creamy strawberries wavering off of her, he knew one thing for certain. He had to have her; he had to taste her. Even in crow form, he thought about compelling her, right then, right there, at her house to sample her sweet blood. Nevertheless, Damon knew he couldn't risk it, and besides there would be no fun in it all. There hadn't been anyone who had him thinking like this since...Katherine...since... Bonnie. As he thought about the last name, he felt a brief pang of guilt and pain. If only he hadn't done what he did and if the incident hadn't occurred, he would still have Bonnie. Forcing himself to dismiss the buried pain, he swallowed another bit of his drink and continued to visualize.

Damon had noticed in the couple of minutes that he had watched her that there was no real similarities between the two, Smirking to himself, he knew he loved playing games, and he believed this would be the greatest game. There was no sense of making it shorter than necessary. Well, he thought, as he drowned the last of the bourbon and stood up from the couch, being a vampire had its advantages. He grabbed the car keys off the end table, placed his black leather jacket, and walked outside the door. Laughing to himself, Damon knew certain of one thing : He really didn't have a time limit.

..........

Carly's POV:

" ...and I want a vanilla milkquake with no whipped cream." the blonde woman said eyeing me weirdly for some odd reason.

As i rang the order up, I thought to myself: three more hours and I will be off. My legs were killing me from walking back and forth from the lobby to front to deliver the customers their order. Being a cashier was a pain, especially a front cashier, when dealing with difficult customers. I was just hope that this customer won't be difficult.

"So, I have a number #3 with the chili cheese fries with the drink changed to..."

"I want NO SALT on the fries." the customer rudely interrupted as I was attempted to repeat her order back.

To hell with plus selling on this customer, I thought. I needed to drink some tea "Okay, it'll be $8.48."

I waited silently as it took her an eternity to dig through the maze of her large purse to find her money. Noticing that she finally had gathered cash and change together, I stuck my hand out for her to place it in my palm. However, this woman had other ideas. Ignoring my outstretched hand, she, instead, laid $8.50 on the counter and pushed it slowly to me. _Bitch_, I thought. I gave her a funny look, not saying anything, as I grabbed the money. I totaled out the transaction and I insincerely smiled sweetly as I handed her two cents back. Sighing to myself, I walked into the back of the story to get a taste of my lemony sweet tea that I conjured earlier. I started to sit down on the ladder stool when I heard a random yell from one of my workmates.

"Carly! Customer on front!"

Ugh. Just great. I can't even have one hot second to drink some tea.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." I muttered, more to myself.

I advanced toward the front of the store, not really paying attention to anything. While trying to avoid stepping on hideous squashed fries on the floor, I reached the front register. I noticed no customer was there. What the hell?

"Where's the customer?" I inquired, turning to Judy, my co-worker.

"Oh..he went to the restroom."

Dang. It looked like I would have to stand there and wait until he comes out, in case he wanted to order something. As I looked down below the touch screened register, I grabbed a Kimberly-Clark towel to wipe down my area. I started with the counter, wiping the residue of liquid drink stains. Next, I started to pick up the astray melted ice cubes and threw them in the trash can, one by one. Then, I started to clean the shield off of the milkquake machine. Being so preoccupied and worked up on cleaning on my area, I had missed hearing the close of the bathroom door and the sound of footsteps walking up to the front counter.

"Well, well. Hello there, Carly." a deep smooth sexy voice spoke.

I abruptly turned at the sound of my name coming from an unfamiliar voice. I was almost lost for words. As I turned around to look for a face for the unfamiliar voice, I was immediately hypnotized by his captivating arctic blue eyes. His eyes weren't the only thing I noticed. I took note of his black leather jacket Quickly realizing I was staring too intently, I started my regular cashier speech.

"Would you like to try a Flavor Chik combo?"

"How about trying a little something else...my style?"

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Like you." he smirked.

.......

_**Ooo What will Carly say?**_

**_Damon/Bonnie were Exs? :O *gasp*_**

_Hopefully, Damon isn't too OC for you guys._

_I hope this chapter was better than the prologue since I spent a little more time and didn't rush it. Its a bit longer too :D_

_I would also like to take the time to thank you two guys: _freakyXely and kikikiki : for commenting and/or story alerting.

S2 S2 heartzz

_Oh yeah, Should I include Stefan in this story? I mean you can't have a Damon without a brooding emo Stefan....can you? Please comment if I should or not._


End file.
